Mind Maladies: Collection of Drabbles and Samples
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: How sick in the mind are you to be clinically insane? How normal can you pretend to be to be declared sane? Everyone has their secret fantasies, sick fetishes, and disgusting thoughts that can send them to hell. For Ciel, it doesn't even matter. He's already in hell. Drabbles and Samples. Read warnings before reading. A collab with nova. gem! Sebastian x Ciel, Alois x Claude. smex
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collection of drabbles, and this isn't actually a story. These are samples for a fic we're working on. Me and Nova Gem (check my favorite author/ profile) that is. I gave it a temporary title: Mind Maladies. **

* * *

**Plot would be this:**

_**How sick in the mind are you to be clinically insane?**_

_**How normal can you pretend to be to be declared sane?**_

_**Everyone has their secret fantasies, sick fetishes, and disgusting thoughts that can send them to hell. **_

_**For Ciel, it doesn't even matter. **_

_**He's already in hell.**_

* * *

**_Ciel would be sent to an asylum for a false accusation. there, he'll meet patients who weren't supposed to be there, people who clings to their sanity only to be broken down by the cruel doctors and the unholy priest who subjected them to sexual cruelty and human experiments. In a world where integrity and respect are wrongfully placed, it's up to Ciel to save them all from this hell hole while keeping his wits with him._**

* * *

Thick humid air with a dash of suffocating incense surrounds him in an unwelcome embrace as he struggles weakly against the leather restraints that helds him down at the creaking hospital bed.

His bloodshot eyes in the deepest shade of blue moves desperately, and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

_Let me out..._

_ Get me out... _

**_I need to get out!_**

A sound of the door opening caught his attention. The vain attempts halted in a surrender as he calmly tries to resign himself to fate.

He stopped praying to a useless god so long ago, the same god who took everything from him. With hope stripped off completely from his vocabulary, he assumes that the newcomer is his tormentor.

The man took a slow pace, taking his place to the left side as if he had all the time of the world.

His gold orbs looks at him with a questioning gaze, but the crimson splashes that adorned his lab coat betrayed any demonic intentions he is harboring.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Or should I say, patient 0148?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is from , writer of PUSH AND PULL, a very hot fic. This is her part of the sample/drabbles for our future fic**_

_**Warning: this is sick lemon. If you don't like dark fics, get out. If you're too sensitive, get out. If you don't know emetophilia, think twice, google and get out.**_

**((Here's the sample that I have been working on. Feel free to add this part into the story if you want. It is incomplete. WARNING: Please do not read if you are disgusted by stomach illness because this part contains emetophilia.)) .**

* * *

"Just relax…" Sebastian positioned his tip near Ciel's hot orifice. It was engorged and ready to shoot off at any given second. He licked his lips as he observed at how Ciel's pink ring of muscle spasms. "And let it all out."

Ciel felt at ease once he listened to the Doctor's soothing tone. "Oh God…" The bile traveled up his esophagus. His stomach contents filled his mouth. Both of his cheeks puffed out, trying their damnedest to hold everything in.

Dr. Michaelis elevated his lower body so that Ciel's ass met with his loins. Ciel's face was half way in the toilet bowl. Phantomhive's entire body was almost at a diagonal upside down position with Sebastian gripping him by the thighs. His groin was nestled in between his thighs.

Ciel loudly retched inside of the toilet. Every chunk was up heaved inside of the porcelain bowl. The flavor of the stomach had somewhat of a tangy taste mixed in with a bit of sweetness. It was hard to describe. Feeling the vomit's thick consistency made him gag. It was disgusting just pondering over the sensation. The foul stench filled the room. Ciel's hand struggled to find the handle but he did. The murky water flushed down the drain. His stomach was curdling from the undigested food that he ate earlier on that day.

The crimson eyed doctor glided his cock so roughly into the patient. He loudly gasped at how tight this young man felt. He figured that Ciel might have been a virgin up until that moment arrived.

"How about drinking my spunk to cure your illness?" Sebastian held a huge knot of Ciel's hair in his grip, coaxing the young man to suck him off. Ciel gagged again but only clear mucus and water came out of his mouth. His stomach was completely empty. The water and the fluid of the mucus hung off of his tongue in a long string. The drool landed on Sebastian's throbbing dick.

He was going to give Ciel the chance to ride his dick out for his own chance at an orgasm. "Let's hurry. Just fuck me hard and cum." Sebastian raised his hips. He slammed his dick inside of his ass. "Oh God!" Ciel choked out in a sob of bliss. "Fuck me! Yes!" "Hurry up and cum!" Sebastian sharply jolted his hips upward, intensifying his thrusts. The navy haired patient howled into the air. He was rendered speechless…

* * *

_((Here's another part of the sample.))_

* * *

Claude pulled a pair of a white rubber gloves over his hands.

Alois gulped down a large amount of saliva down his throat. Goosebumps grew on his skin once he heard snapping of the rubber gloves against the doctor's wrists.

Dr. Faustus slowly pushed his left fist inside of Alois' asshole. He made sure that his hand was greased completely. Judging by how easily his hand was able to slide in, Alois has definitely been involved in promiscuous activity.

"Ah~ I take it that you enjoy what I am doing to you?" Claude's lips stayed in a straight line. On the inside, he was grinning like an absolute madman. An erection formed behind his violet slacks as he inserted his entire fist inside of the blonde's anus, stretching the muscle very wide.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alois arched his back. This felt better than any cock that has ever entered his petite body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Claude shifted his hand slightly. 'What a Goddamn whore you are.' He was contemplating on shoving another fist inside of Trancy. Alois could feel Claude's knuckles nudging his prostate.

"FUCK! SHIT!" He sharply let out a long string of profanities. His screams filled up the walls of the entire lab. There were small squelching sounds whenever his fist twisted, pushed and pulled. Alois strained and lifted his head to get a good glimpse of Doctor Faustus' arm. His mouth was gaped open, watching how his arm moved. Those five fingers of Claude rubbed against his most walls. Alois loved this extreme form of anal play. Claude pulled his hand out of Trancy, making the blond feel so empty. Alois was so desperate. He wanted something to fill his asshole until he came. In a sick way, Dr. Faustus was thrilled by Trancy's wanton cries and whimpers.

* * *

**So, any ideas if we should continue? any requests? any suggestions how to improve? Bear in mind that the drabbles doesn't necessary mean it's going to be there. **

**You want it mellowed down, toned down, as is, whatever. say it. we welcome CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Flames, however, are made by inarticulate barbarians who doesn't know the meaning of art. Reports, go. take this down, post it back up. I'm a persistent bitch.**


	3. Note

**Hello guys. Ultimma gothicca here. So you've read free taste of mind maladies... Do you want a crazier, more insane one with PLOT? check out my profile and look for Mind Maladies: Asylum. Don't forget to give Nova Gem, the other half of this fic, some loving. Check out her story PUSH AND PULL if you want a good, smexy Kuro fic.**

**Yours truly, Gothicca**


End file.
